


The fourth sister

by Charles_Z_Earp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Z_Earp/pseuds/Charles_Z_Earp
Summary: Today is the day on which Nicole is about to meet Waverly's third sister. According to her girlfriend's description, there is something very special about her, and Nicole later also learns that through special ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like my first and little own fanfiction!
> 
> English is not my first language, but I always try my best to write good English.
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome!  
> Have fun reading!

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Waverly jumps happily around in the kitchen while making some breakfast for herself and Nicole.

All Nicole can do is shaking her head and smile. Today is the day, on which she shall get to know the fourth Earp-Sister, Walleria. Waverly keeps telling Nicole about her since weeks since it's announced she would visit them over a few days with her boyfriend named Vinko. She said there is something really special about her and she couldn't wait for Nicole to finally meet her, because it would take her by complete surprise.

"Baby, I really would like to join you with your mood, but you don't really give me a chance!" Nicole says while she's watching Waverly.

Sure, she is looking forward to meet her, but Waverlys secretiveness kills her. "What is it about your sister? I'm almost afraid to meet her today!" Nicole says nearly desperate and bewildered by her girlfriends exaggerated joy.

Waverly turns straight to Nicole with a huge grin on her face when she approaches and wraps her arms around her waist. "Just you wait! Sorry I'm so hyperactive, but it's really a special day today! I'm so curious about how you will react to her! She's really a great person".

"Oh I believe you!" says Nicole "but do you have to keep me in such a suspense? How am I supposed to concentrate at work?" she gives Waverly a questioning smile.

"I'm so sorry babe, you know me, sometimes I like to tease you" Waverlys eyes are now on Nicoles lips while she smiles, and shortly thereafter she gives Nicole a slow and loving kiss. She taps her on the shoulder "Let's eat something now, so that you can concentrate at least a little bit!" she winks at Nicole.

They eat together and drink their coffees without talking, but after some time Waverly starts speaking: "Walleria and Vinko will arrive at 6pm, when is your work shift over again?".

"At 6pm" Nicole smiles.

"Ahhh great! Perfect, then you won't miss too much!"

After they finished eating they clean up the table, and Nicole is ready to head to work. Most of the time she is already dressed in her uniform so she only have to brush her teeth and can leave the homestead. Waverly on the other hand is mostly still in her sleepwear und goes upstairs again after breakfast to get ready.  
When Nicole opens the door to leave they hug for goodbye and Waverly whispers suggestively into Nicoles ear: "You know what I'm looking most forward to later?"

Nicole is delighted by Waverly's flirtation and replies with a grin and whispers back "what baby?"

"...your face when you see my sister, HAHA!" she just turns around and goes upstairs.

"You're unbelievable!" Nicole shouts after her and rolls her eyes, still thinks it's funny how sassy her girlfriend can be sometimes.

***

When Nicole arrives at work, Wynonna is already there and very busy with her BBD work. In other words that means relaxed sitting in the chair, the legs lying on the table and eating a donut. Nicole finds this attitude in the workplace rather inappropriate, but everyone knows Wynonna and it's simply her kind. Her cheeky nature has prevailed.

"Morning Wynonna" she says with a sigh.

"Ohhh, hey Haught-Stuff! What's up?" Wynonna replies with a waving hand which she lazily let fall again, speaking with full mouth.

Nicole thought a while before she answered. The thing about Waverly's sister is not out of her mind, and she really wants to know what it's all about. She knows that Waverly is looking forward to surprise Nicole, but she just can't stand it any longer. She goes to Wynonna's table and leans over it, hoping to get some information.

"Hey, uh, Wynonna, you know your sister is coming to visit today, and Waverly hypes it up so extremly, could you... have a clue why this might be?"

Wynonna takes another bite from her donut before she stares at Nicole. "Hmmm, oh yeah, you mean Walleria. Nope, you wish! Waverly told me to keep my mouth shut. No chance!" she pushes the remaining donut in her mouth and shakes her head.

Nicole sighs annoyed "what's the matter with you guys?" she leaves the table and goes to her workplace.

Time passes slowly, and Nicole is a bit annoyed. She looks at the clock, 3pm. She sits at the computer, chin in her propped hand and sighs. There has been nothing exciting to do so far, and she just can not wait to see why Waverly has put her on torture for weeks. She tries to think about what's up with her sister, but she just can not think of anything realistic on what especially Nicole should be so amazed by. She decides to wait, nothing else remains to be done. The surprise should be really good, because Nicole would also like to do other things tonight... She grins when she thinks of Waverly.

***

Finally, end of work. Nicole notes that she is really nervous now. In some time, she will get to know the fourth so mysterious sister. Only a 20 minutes drive to the Homestead to clear up the mystery. She hurries out of the station to her car. It's only 20 minutes because she pushes a little more on the gas than usual. During the drive, she realizes how the adrenaline rushes through her. It is always exciting to get to know new people, but then it's also supposed to be such a surprise... _'Bloody hell, what will expect me there right away?'_ thinks Nicole.

She drives her car slowly to the yard, and can already recognize a foreign big car. The trunk is open, as is the front door of the homestead. Certainly they're just loading the luggage out.

She parks her car further away. As she gets out of it, she sees someone coming from of the other side of the foreign car. It's Waverly. Nicole smiles and goes over to her girlfriend. She does not notice Nicole as she wants to lift something out of the trunk. Nicole takes her by the waist, turns her around, looks at her briefly, then kisses her passionately and greedily.

But what's the matter? Waverly does not reply the kiss, she does not do anything. Nicole opens her eyes and stares while their mouths are still pressed together. _'Something is not right'_ she separates their mouths and is very confused. _'Since when has Waverly such dark eyes? And her freckle was somewhere else?'_

"Waverly?!" Nicole asks desperately. But before she can answer, Nicole suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder which turns her around, and she has a fist in her face. Everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

_'I didn't have such headaches since I was so boozy after the strip club with Wynonna'_ thinks Nicole as she slowly comes to herselft.

She feels something crusty under her nose, it's dried blood. She seems to be lying on something soft, at least. Her view is blurred. But then the recognizes two figures. 2 female and 1 male, as it seems. The male does not mean anything to her at all, but the female one does. Wait a moment. Nicole shots her eyes open.

"Waverly, I see you two times, shit, what's going on here, I think I have to go to the doctor." Nicole is panicked. She holds her aching head and distorts her face.  
Suddenly she feels a hand stroking her cheek "shhh, everything is good babe. Shit, that's not the way it should go."

After Nicole held her eyes closed for a moment longer, she decided to sit up and see what was happening.

"Slowly slowly!" she hears Waverly saying who helps her up.

Nicole looks around with narrowed eyebrows. Still two Waverlys, and one stranger guy, although she is sure to be back at her senses.

"Waverly, what the hell is going on here?"

Nicole is now staring back and forth between the two women until something becomes clear. But Waverly is already beginning to explain

"Nicole, I'm sorry that you have to experience it this way. This is my sister Walleria. We're twins!". Waverly tries to loosen the mood with an uncertain grin, but expects Nicole to faint again after this explanation.

But she suddenly laughs like a crazy. "Hahaha oh my God, you got to be kidding me. I mean, I accidentally kissed your twin sister? Holy shit!".

"I have to admit, so far no stranger has welcomed me like this!" replied Walleria, laughing. Now everyone is laughing.

"Nicole, I'm sorry that we had to get to know each other in this way, I'm Vinko, Walleria's boyfriend" he stretches his hand out to her politely "I didn't hear anyone coming, and when I wanted to go to the car, I suddenly saw someone smoothing my girlfriend with kisses, and in this case there's nothing that keeps me anymore!"

Nicole snorts, "Yes, understandably, nice to meet you guys" she raises her arm halfway and lets it fall again, just like her head into the sofa rest "ugh, my face hurts so much!".

Waverly, who hitherto knelt before the sofa, now slides on it and sits next to Nicole.

"I'm really sorry Nicole, I hope you're not too mad at me!" says Vinko worried.

"I kissed your girlfriend, I'd say I deserved it" says Nicole, still slightly muddled.

"I can't blame you, they look so damn similar.."

"That's true" grins Walleria "well, we'll take care of the rest of our baggage. Take care of your girlfriend meanwhile, Waverly!" the two go out of the room.

Waverly, who is now sitting next to Nicole on the sofa begins to stroke the cheek of her girlfriend, she makes a pitiful pout. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Hmmmh" replies Nicole only with closed and clenched eyes.

"Seriously, I'm so sorry for you that it happened that way." she said seriously, but suddenly starts to laugh. "Admittedly, it's also damn funny, it has literally knocked you out, as I told you!"

Nicole opens an eye to look at Waverly and her look says 'Are you serious?' nevertheless, she lets go of a snorting laugh.

"You won, I'm gobsmacked." She wipes the rest of the blood under her nose away.

Waverly looks at her with an amused smile, "Do I have to fear now that you always kiss the wrong one?"

Nicole lifts her head and looks at Waverly a bit frightened "Baby, I instantly felt something was wrong, you two look damn similar, but I know my Waverly, so no... you don't have to be afraid" she grins gently and leans her head closer to Waverly's face.

Waverly takes her second hand and holds Nicole's head "good, otherwise I also have to take measures"

Nicole replies with a flirtatious tone "oh, what kind of?" her eyes are on Waverly lips.

"Well, that I'll punch you in the face, haha!" Waverly suddenly interrupts the flirtation.

Before Nicole can say something, she pulls her closer and begins to kiss her passionately. Nicole interrupts the kiss a short time later and rolls her eyes "Waverly Earp, sometimes you can be so sassy!"

Waverly shortly sticks out her tongue, then they kiss again.

 _'A twin sister'_ thinks Nicole _'Smack my ass and call me Sally!'_


End file.
